


If only

by faithdc15



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: Its been 19 years and I still love her...





	If only

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please understand that its my first time publishing my works here so comments are highly appreciated! Xxx

Draco Malfoy (POV.)  
It’s been 19 years and I still love her.

I saw her today at Kings Cross Station. She’s with her Husband and daughter. She still smiles the same way and the way her eyes light up when looking at her daughter says it all; she is happy. She got everything she wanted in life--- she started working at the ministry of magic which is her dream job, she got married to her so called “man of her dreams” she got the life she always wanted. 

But as I stand there, observing her, she unintentionally met my gaze. Her soft brown eyes met my piercing blue ones. It was at that moment when the feeling started rushing back in. From the very first moment I saw her pale face and bushy brown hair in first year, up until her disappointed and worried face in that final battle in Hogwarts where I chose my pride and family against light and salvation, I lived the life of regret and guilt.   
Don’t get me wrong, I love my son and wife but I could never love Astoria the way I love Hermione. No one knew our secret relationship between sixth year when she helped me overcome my depression. No one, not even Harry or Blaise knew our little rendezvous. From our secret meetings in the Astronomy Tower to our last farewell kiss before Dumbledore had died. Not one living soul knew; except the two of us. 

I could’ve chose her, you know? That final battle where I could’ve easily throw away my pureblood pride and wealth just to be with a muggleborn. But it wasn’t just a muggleborn, its Hermione Granger and she is my everything. The word everything doesn’t even justify the feelings I have for her. Because when it comes to Hermione, you would leave everything behind including your sanity because she is worth the hell you’re going to experience.

But I was too much of a coward. I’m too afraid of the consequences that would follow if Harry would’ve lost against Voldemort. So I chose the safest decision, and it’s one of the biggest mistake I have ever made.  
As we stood there looking at each other, it occurred to me that you will meet someone someday and they are going to start a fire within yourself. You would feel every emotion known to man and you’ll understand why people go insane or why they risk their life just for one person. Hermione is the fire that melted the cold hearted pureblood man that I once was. Unfortunately, she didn’t stay and when those people who start a fire within yourself left, you would burn.  
She nod and smiled sadly at me. The type of smile that is a mixture of what if’s and broken promises. If only I manned up and chose her. If only…


End file.
